


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room.

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt.<br/>TMI in their final days the the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room.

Alexander Lightwood poked at the dying fire on the foor of the mall with a stick. They had run out of other means of light and heat weeks ago, and they had counted only a day or two’s worth of food left. Jace had gone to loot the near by buildings, but no one in their dwindling group had much hope left. 

"Alec, I found a radio." Alec looked up to see his sister stroll into the room with said radio in hand and a smile on her dirty face. 

"The batteries are probably long dead, Iz," he replied as he shoved some hair out of his face.

"Alexander, lets at least give it a chance," Magnus shot back as he grinned at Izzy and moved from his spot at a table to the floor between the two Lightwoods. He looked at the radio in Izzy’s lap. 

"There’s even a CD in here. John Mayer." Magnus nodded approvingly. Alec was about to respond when the door from the roof to their fourth floor base burst open. Alec grabbed to hand gun sitting beside him and jumped up. Jace rounded the corner. He had his backpack on his back, a gun in his hand, and a knife at his belt. His was covered in sweat and blood. Alec dropped his gun and ran five steps toward him. Jace made a noise and held out a hand toward him, Alec stopped and Magnus came up behind him with the gun in his hand. 

"Alec, look at his left arm." The sleeve of Jace’s jacket was torn. 

"No, no, Jace, dammit that isn’t funny, asshole," Alec vision blurred and he heard Izzy gasp behind him. Jace smiled a sad smile void of any true happiness.  
"You’re gonna want to take that gun from your boyfriend." Jace walked to them and dropped his jacket to the floor. A chunk had been torn out of the flesh of his forearm.  
"Alec, we made a deal when this thing started two years ago. You are not allowed to let this happen to me," Jace demaned with a fire in his eyes. A tear made its trail down Alec face as he forced a nod. Jace closed his eyes as Alec took the gun and pointed it at his head. The hand holding it was shaking badly and Izzy was letting out a stream of curses inturupted only to choke out the name of a fallen friend.  
"Come on, Jace. You were suppose to be the one with the gun, not me," Alec dropped the gun and backed away several steps.

"I’ll do it. I’m not gonna sit here and watch you kill your bestfriend," Magnus chimed before going to retrieve the gun, "We didn’t let Jordan kill Simon, you didn’t make me kill Tessa. I’m not gonna let you kill Jace."  
Alec let out a heartbreaking noise. Jace, despite his obvious pain, walked over and pulled Alec into a bone crushing hug.  
"I’ll be okay, Alec. I’ll be with Clary again."  
"I’m sorry Jace. I’m so sorry."  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, don’t you dare say that to me. You were the best, most loyal friend someone like me could hope to have, and I’m honored to have been with you until my end," at the words Jace returned to stand by Magnus.  
"Do it," Jace demaned, shutting his eyes once more.  
"Don’t look Alexander, look away," Magnus pleaded. Alec listened. He turned to face the wall. There was gun fire, and for several minutes the sound of Isabelle’s voice was the only noise to be heard.  
"Clary, Jordan, Maia, Simon, Tessa, Jem, Jocelyn, Helen, mom, dad, Max, Jace…"

"See if that thing works," Alec said jerking a thumb to the discarded radio, desperate to drown his sister out. Magnus clicked a button and the song Slow Dancing in a Burning Room filled the silence.

”It’s not a silly little moment,  
It’s not the storm before the calm.  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love that we’ve been working on.”

Magnus let a dark chuckle escape his lips. “Dance with me, Alexander?”  
He looked startled and wiped a hand across his face. “I- I can’t dance. You know that.”  
Magnus held out a hand to him. “This is your last chance to learn.” Alec wiped his face again and went to him. 

"Can’t seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms.  
Nobody’s gonna come and save you,  
We pulled too many false alarms.”

Alec heard Izzy sniffle. “Simon always secretly loved this song.”

"We’re going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We’re going down,  
And you know that we’re doomed.  
My dear,  
We’re slow dancing in a burning room.”

"It’s been the best times of my life knowing you Alexander Lightwood."  
"And to you Magnus Bane."

"I was the one you always dreamed of,  
You were the one I tried to draw.  
How dare you say it’s nothing to me?  
Baby, you’re the only light I ever saw.”

"I’ll miss you the most, Magnus."  
"I’ll forget you last, Alec."


End file.
